Vampire Mafia
by Hershey's Chocolate Bar
Summary: Being poor sucks. Raven Madison has found herself in Romania, broke and with a rich boyfriend whom she doesn't want to burden. Then she finds an old enemy. Who knew he was the leader of a family crime organization?
1. Curiosity

**Author/Disclaimer's Note: I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE KISSES SERIES AND THE PICTURE, sadly. Oh wells. This is my new story. I have finally completed my previous one and when I uploaded that last chapter…I have to admit that I felt kind of sad, but then I've had this idea for a year now and, hey, why not? I might as well do something with my oh-so-boring life. Please enjoy!**

* * *

They say that everything happens for a reason. Like when my landlord cut off my electricity because I wasn't able to pay my electric bill. It's not my fault the money I make isn't enough to pay for the crappy apartment I live in and my tuition. Now, any girl would've run to her rich boyfriend by now since technically she's here because of him; but not me. Nope. I will not become a burden to Alexander just because I'm late with the rent. I can manage on my own…

Who knows how many times I've said that and then called my dad for a little bit of cash. Currently, I owe him twenty thousand dollars...THAT'S MORE THAN I MAKE IN A YEAR! So now I have to work two jobs in order to pay my dad back, to pay my rent and bills, and to pay for my tuition. Alexander, being the sweetheart he is, doesn't even know about my financial situation. Either he's completely stupid or I'm just a superb actress. I'm betting on the second option since Alexander did get into the University of Art and Design with a scholarship. I, on the other hand, didn't. I have no talent whatsoever, or none that I know of.

I sat in complete darkness on a worn out brown loveseat that came with the cruddy apartment I called my temporary home. I stared blankly at the ugly beige wall in front of me. My shift at the bar didn't start for another two hours or so. I swear I'm about to lose my sanity if I don't get out of here!

"_So why don't you?"_ A little voice in the back of my mind whispers.

I think about it for a minute, and then I snatch my Corpse Bride purse from the coffee table and practically run out of the claustrophobia causing room.

The cool air comforts me a bit. I inhale deep breaths and smile. Going for walks always seemed to calm me down especially if I was walking with Alexander.

"Alexander…" I sighed. It was still day time, unfortunately. I could go to his mansion and wait for him to wake up but then I'd certainly get distracted and let time fly. I had already been late once and that deducted from my pay check. I couldn't afford to be late again and stay without electricity until next month…they'd probably kick me out by then.

I shook my head and dismissed those thoughts from my mind. I'm sorry, Alexander. You'll just have to wait until I get back up on my feet…without any support.

The snow makes a soft crunching sound as my combat boots left their prints. I always wondered what it was like to live in a place where it actually snowed. Now I knew that it could be rather annoying when the snowflakes got frozen on your eyelashes. I turned a corner still studying my footprints when I bumped into something that sent me falling back on my ass. I landed on the slippery side walk with an _'Oomph'. _

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Raven Madison", a familiar deep voice purred.

I looked up wondering who the voice belonged to. I was greeted by mismatched eyes; one ice blue and the other bright green. His blood red tipped bangs fell slightly above his eyes, but he didn't seem to mind. A cocky grin was plastered to his face and I couldn't help but scowl.

"What do you want Jagger?" I couldn't hide the irritation in my voice, but hey. It's not like I wanted to anyway.

He raised an eyebrow questioningly. "_You_ bumped into _me. _I expect some sort of apology, Raven."

I rolled my eyes and tried to stand up. To my dismay, I slipped and fell on my butt…again! Jagger chuckled and extends his hand towards me; amusement twinkling in his eyes. I gave him one of my death glares but took his hand anyway. He hauls me up hard enough that I bump into his chest. He clears his throat then takes a few steps back. I dust off my skirt and take a few more steps away from him.

"So what are you doing here? Don't you know this is a bad neighborhood?" Jagger seems to be suddenly panicked at my presence.

I let his tone slide and answer coolly. "Just out for a walk."

He nods. "Alright, then I'll leave you to it." Jagger casually leans on the brick wall of a building that signals the intersection of Backwater Avenue and Anarchy Boulevard.

I raise an eyebrow at him but decide to ignore his weird attitude.

"Oh and by the way", He slaps my ass then seems to pat it. "Missed a spot."

I turn bright red as a smirk makes its way onto his lips again. I storm off, not wanting to cause any more trouble with him due to his and Alexander's current condition and me vowing not to be a burden.

I was almost at the entrance that belonged to the bar I worked in but then curiosity got the better of me. I turned back just in time to see a strange man in a dark overcoat with a black scarf covering half of his face. The man hands Jagger a wad. My eyes widen when I see that it's actually a wad of hundred dollar bills.

Jagger nods slightly and places the bundle safely in his leather jacket's pocket.

"Pleasure doing business with you", he tells the man. The man nods in return and then suddenly I'm aware that his gaze had landed on me. His grey eyes bore through me and for once, after the Jagger incident in the cemetery back home, I'm truly afraid.

Jagger turns around slowly and when his mismatched eyes lock with mine they are empty of any sort of emotion. He smirks, though and wiggles his fingers in a taunting wave.

I have a feeling I wasn't supposed to see that.

* * *

**Well, I wasn't planning on ending it like this, but eh I got bored. Wonder what's gonna happen in the next chapter. Stay tuned to find out & don't forget to review! **


	2. Favors

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded sooner! I've been super distracted…by boyfriend quizzes…and Hetalia (TT~TT) HEY! It's not my fault the Emo guys are so darn cute & sexy! And don't even get me started on the Hetalia countries! So before you judge…I suggest you take one of those quizzes and try not to get addicted. Oh and I apologize if this chapter is not to your liking and/or standards. Please forgive me! *puppy eyes***

I blinked. Several times actually.

I could be frozen by fear, but I like to think that I was frozen because my brain was being stupid and just wanted me to make a fool of myself by not telling my muscles how to react. Maybe they wouldn't notice if I ran away…?

_Pfft, yeah right .Idiot, they're staring right at ya. _I scolded myself for thinking of such a stupid plan. Then again, it didn't seem that stupid since it was the only plan I had.

"I trust you can take care of this?" The man with the cloak turned to glare at Jagger.

In return, Jagger gave his best angelic smile. "Yes, do not worry. She is an old…_friend_…of mine."

The man sighed, nodded, and then briskly walked away. When he was sure the man was out of earshot, Jagger turned back to me licking his fangs. In my mind, I prayed that by taking care of me, he didn't mean to drain all of my blood. My eyes darted between Jagger and the bar, calculating the seconds it would take to run the short distance. But if I do run into the bar, then Jagger will surely follow me and act as a customer. And if he does that, I'll have to be _nice _to him and actually have to _talk _to him if decides to sit right in front of me and order some complex drink that I haven't mastered to create yet!

My inner ranting was leaving me short of breath and without thinking I bolted down the sidewalk. Now, what was the probability that I was going to get out of this alive? Probably one in a million. I decided to keep running.

)O()O()O()O()O()O(

My breath was getting ragged, and my feet had become so heavy that they were slapping the concrete every time they touched the ground. How long had I been running again? I seriously don't remember. The bad thing is that Jagger's kept up with me throughout the whole chase. I wanted to stop and rest so badly, but I did fear for my life. What if I stopped running just to catch my breath, then in one swift motion Jagger had struck his fangs in my neck, draining me of my blood? I started to daydream about the different scenarios where I stopped to rest and Jagger killed me. It wasn't fun, but it sure gave me more motives to keep running.

All of a sudden I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist, and I felt my back hit the cold sidewalk. An _'Oof' _escapes me as Jagger crashes on top of me. His sexy mismatched eyes glare at me intently. WAIT! Since when do I think about Jagger's eyes as sexy? The last time I saw them, I recall thinking that they were terrifying. I must have suffered some brain damage when my head hit the sidewalk…

He clamped his hand over my mouth before I could even think of something to yell. "Raven, please do not say a word about what you just saw to _anybody."_

I rolled my eyes. Like Hell I was actually going to listen to _him. _The first chance I get, I'm turning Jagger into the cops for dealing drugs. Then again, all I saw was Jagger accepting a huge wad of hundred dollar bills for no apparent reason. I don't think you can get arrested just for that.

As if he knew what I was thinking, he sighed. "Look, I'll even throw in some sort of favor. Just, please, keep your mouth shut. I do not want you to get hurt."

I raised an eyebrow questioningly and slowly removed his cold hand from my mouth. "What kind of favor…?"

His brows furrowed and he shrugged. "I do not know! Anything, just promise to keep your mouth shut!"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine! Jesus Christ…"

He sighed in relief and surprisingly he was back to his flirtatious normal self. He smirked. "This is quite a predicament we have found ourselves in."

I looked down at our bodies. My legs tangled with his, our faces only separated by a few centimeters. Rolling my eyes, I fake gagged and pushed him off of me. Standing up, I brushed myself off once again.

"So about that favor…" I muttered awkwardly.

"What about it?"

"Well…um…what kind of favors do you normally do?"

Jagger still had his smirk plastered to his face. "Those are kept secrets."

_Of course they are._ "Well, how about giving me a job? I'm pretty sure you got me fired from the one I was supposed to be at an hour ago."

His smirk quickly faded. "I do not think I have a job that suits you."

Almost pleadingly I replied, "Please, Jagger? I'll do anything! Well, not _anything, _but you know what I mean! Please? If I don't pay my bills by the end of next week, I'll get kick—"I immediately clamped my hands over my mouth.

I just told things to Jagger that I haven't even told Alexander. Come on! This is _Jagger Maxwell _we're talking about! One of my boyfriend's enemies! He could rat me out to practically anyone!

He cocked his head to the side, confusion clearly visible in his features. "I thought you were living with Alexander…"

I felt the blood creeping up to my cheeks and decided to look at the ground with fake interest. When I mustered enough courage to at least glance at Jagger, he was deep in thought…smirking mischievously.

His eyes met mine and his smirk turned into a devilish grin.

"Tell you what, I'll pay you to do some favors for me, and I promise not to leak a word of your problem to Alexander."

I glared at him. "I thought _you _were supposed to do _me _a favor!"

"Never mind that, you do as I say or I tell Alexander your little secret, or should I say _our _little secret?"

I clenched and unclenched my fists, trying really hard not to punch him. _But punching someone doesn't really help when they're blackmailing you… _I sighed in defeat and reluctantly nodded.

As if someone had flipped a switch, Jagger immediately went into what I figured was business mode. He retrieved his cell phone from his jean's pocket and made a few calls; speaking only in Romanian. I rolled my eyes inwardly. He was a coward for not being able to talk about me in language I actually understood. Then again, maybe I didn't want to know what he was saying.

The last phone call he made, he spent more time on. His eyes would occasionally skim up and down my appearance, probably assessing my abilities to do his 'favors' and whatnot. If it wasn't that, I would kill him. I am not in the mood to be mind raped.

Finally, Jagger had stopped talking and he was now grinning at me. I raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I had to pull a few strings but, you're in. They'll be testing you, though."

"They…?"

He merely shrugged. "You'll meet them tomorrow. I have business to take care of at the moment."

With that he turned on his heels and left me standing there, wondering how the hell he was going to find out where I lived.


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note: I deeply apologize that this isn't an update. I just felt like I had to let my readers know that I have not abandoned this story. I've just been super busy with school and homework and whatnot. You get the picture. Anyways, I have finals this week and afterwards is Christmas break, so I am hoping and praying that I will have enough time and ideas to actually sit down and finish writing the third chapter to Vampire Mafia. New characters will be introduced, obviously. Jagger can't run a mob all by himself, though I wouldn't be surprised if he did. Meh.**

**Also, I wanted to thank you all for the reviews and favorites. Really it makes my day to know that someone still wants to read this even if I haven't updated in forever. Again, I am so very sorry that this isn't a real update. I just wanted to inform you all on the current situation. **

**Cookies, hugs, and vampire bites**

**~Hershey's Chocolate Bar**


End file.
